Demons
by WannabeMarySue
Summary: Zoro One Shot, inspired by the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. We all know that most people call Zoro a demon in a human body, but what does Zoro think about being called a demon? Better summary inside! Please read and review!


**Summary- This is a short one-shot focused around Zoro and what he thinks about being known as a demon in human form. This fic was based on the song _Demons _by Imagine Dragons. It isn't a song fic though. I would suggest listening to the song while reading this though, it adds to the atmosphere. **

**Words- 519**

**Rating- PG **

**AN- This came to me while I was listening to my favorite band, and it truly surprised me how much the song reminded me about Zoro! So please read and review! Xoxo Mackenzie**

_"When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the bloods run stale."_

* * *

Zoro sat leaning against the dark, tall mass that was the _Thousand Sunny's _main mast, shivering as the cold wind bit and nipped at his exposed flesh. Although he would never admit it, he enjoyed keeping watch on cold, clear nights like these. He would sit out on the deck, exposed to the harsh elements as he gazed up at the bright stars, floating freely in the night sky.

He sighed as he mentally reviewed the events of the day. It had been a normal day on the _Thousand Sunny_, well as normal as it can be on Straw Hat Luffy's pirate ship. Something Chopper had said to him earlier in the day, during one of his frequent naps, had been niggling at the back of his mind, and now that he was enveloped in the cool embrace of the starry, velvet night, he finally allowed himself to think about it.

_"Zoro, why do you let people call you a demon when you fight?" Chopper had asked innocently as he sat next to the half-asleep swordsman._

_Zoro grunted in surprise at the sudden question. "I dunno Chopper; it doesn't really bother me…And I suppose it is the truth. I am a demon."_

_Chopper looked sadly down at the sprawled out form of the green-haired swordsman and said, "But what made you that way?" The small reindeer didn't stick around though to hear the answer to his question. Instead he quietly got up and meandered off, leaving Zoro to his nap. _

"I am a demon…" Zoro murmured, repeating the words that he had uttered earlier that day. When had he become so used to the unsettling idea? Truthfully, the death of his childhood friend, Kuina had just been the tip of the iceberg.

Zoro had not had an easy life. The death of Kuina right after their fateful promise might have spurred Zoro on his path to become the world's best swordsman, but so many people had come along and hurt him along the way. They were the ones who had truly turned him into a demon.

All the people whom he had ever looked up to, who had ever glittered with the gold sheen of a hero and an idol had been destroyed in his eyes as their true, greedy fame-altered natures revealed themselves.

And, all his adventures before and even with the Straw Hat pirates had just sealed his fate. Zoro had become an expert at deadening his emotions to the outside world. He would hide his demons in the dark confines of the deepest parts of his heart to keep his nakama safe from the beast inside him. That was his silent promise to his nakama till kingdom come.

Looking up at the clear night sky, he spotted his favorite star. The bright clarity of its light reminded him of Kuina and her bright, shining eyes, "I might be hell bound, but I _won't _let you down," he murmured up to the heavens.

He nestled himself closer to the mast crossing his arms over his chest, content to leave his future in the hands of fate.

**AN- So, what did you think? Review please and tell me how I did! If you liked this style (aka one shots based loosely on songs) tell me and I can write more! I have a slew of ideas but I really need feedback!**

**AN- So, this has been up for a while and I was just wondering, any of you who have read or are reading this if you would like me to expand on it and create a whole story (as in 1-2 chappies) on what exactly happened in the gap between Kuina and Zoro getting captured by Morgan just tell me (review or pm)**


End file.
